


The workings of a detective and a lieutenant

by Nadacreativity



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Human AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To be edited once complete unless anything large comes to my attention, cute Little Cole Anderson, hank just wants to settle down again, markus is a supportive best friend, probably average smut, single father connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadacreativity/pseuds/Nadacreativity
Summary: After a tragic accident and a runaway wife hank Anderson never thought of finding love or seeing his supposed dead son again, but what happens when a cute single parent detective moves back to Detroit with a bright little boy by his side that seems familiar to the lieutenant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first time properly writing something with the intent of posting it somewhere. I’m no Shakespeare and I appreciate constructive criticism. I’ll post all the chapters before editing them, that way I won’t get bored with editing so much. If you spot any grammar or spelling errors please don’t feel bad telling me, I’m happy to improve my work as much as I can. With all that said, please enjoy this Hank and Connor fanfic, happy reading!

CHAPTER ONE

Connor sighed and wiped his creased brow, peeling his shirt from his sweat drenched body after placing down the large box he had carried from the car. A small boy placed a smaller box beside the other larger one, copying the man’s motions with a giggle and a smile on his small pinch-able cheeks. “And what do you think you’re doing?” He asked as he brought the boy up into his arms and laughed as he complained about his dad’s damp shirt. “Daddy I’m helping!” He squealed loudly, laughing as he was tossed up in the air and caught again. “Come on, let’s go find your room before uncle markus can get the biggest room” he whispered. A loud squeal of accomplishment came from Cole as they jogged through the box covered living room, Markus shouting at them from the kitchen about leaving the big room for him in a ‘very offended’ tone. 

With many more giggles and hushed tones Connor and Cole ran around the upstairs of the house, searching out the largest room. “That one!” The small raven haired child cried, but his dad quickly intervened. “Sweetie this room looks bigger but it’s smaller, it just has a little L shape to trick you into thinking it’s bigger” he told him with a loving smile, sighing once Cole left the room to find the perfectly sized bedroom. Moving had been stressful, everything had went by so agonisingly slow, from house hunting with markus and Cole to packing everything a week prior which he himself had insisted on doing. Markus and Cole has tried to tell him they had plenty of time but he hadn’t listened and had packed up the house gradually over that point and moving day. 

He bit his lip as he scanned the room, spotting a small nail on the floor and adding it to the small list of things he needed to do in each bedroom, he wouldn’t forget this, he was good at remembering things like that, thanks to his Hyperthymesia. Cole shouted from the next room over, saying ‘this is it, this is it!’ Over and over again in pure excitement. He slowly span on his heels, holding his hands behind his back as he walked over to the room he knew his little boy was in. 

Small arms wrapped around his svelte waist, his face buried into his side as he brought a hand down to run it through his smooth hair. “You want this room?” He asked, looking over every corner and finding nothing but a single crack beside the door. If he was telling the truth Connor knew Cole would go for this room, it was big and already painted a light shade of blue, making his little boy’s reaction as predictable as ever. “Yeah” he breathed out as his little red face pulled itself from his side to look up at him, trying to catch his dad smiling, giggling when he did. Connor smile was lob-sided, he found it seemed more of a smirk than a smile. His smile only seemed to bring one side higher than the other. It was like he wasn’t built to smile, but he did it anyways, even if it made him look egotistical. 

Connors eyes flickered to the bedroom door as the doorbell rang, a harsh tone or two. “Who is it daddy?” Cole asked quietly, Looking up at his dad for an answer. Without looking down he ran his hands through Cole’s hair and then started to bite the side of his cheek curiously. “I not sure sweetie,” he told him as he took his smaller hand in his and slowly walked down the hall towards the stairs, making their way down as Markus opened the door, glaring at the person who stood behind the door. 

“Niles” he frowned, Connor pulling Cole behind him as they slipped into the living room. “Markus, Connor! Cole” he greeted, making his way into the house without being invited inside. “What are you doing here?” Connor asked, stepping closer to his taller and larger brother. They were almost identical, the only thing different being his size and the placement of freckles on his face. Their hair was the same too, an average brown, soft and smooth looking despite the gel that was definitely in both their hair, but Connor had a single strand that stayed untamed and hung down from his hair to the left of his forehead. He clenched his very slightly chiseled jaw as Cole peeked out from behind his legs. “And who said that any of us would appreciate you being here?” He asked sourly, eyes squinting slightly as he stared his brother down. 

“I’m in Detroit for the week Connor, and you know I hate hotels, so I’m crashing here until I can find somewhere else.” He told him as he walked over to the sofa and sat himself down, Cole rushing over to markus who quickly took him into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. “Niles what the hell. You aren’t welcome here after you-“ his brothers black lined eyes closed as he leaned back inside into the cushions of the sofa. “After I did what I did, I know, I didn’t mean to scare Cole, Connor, it just happened!” He shouted as he stood back up. He clenched his jaw harder, bawling his fists. “You don’t come to your nephews fifth birthday party like that Niles!” He hissed, keeping his voice down as he got close to Niles’ face, hitting his knee on the coffee table but having no reaction what so ever. 

“Listen I’m sorry…I just need somewhere to sleep and then I’ll go find some guy to crash with…” he told him with a sigh. “Two nights, you won’t even know I’m here Connor-“  
“You’re forgetting I’ve just moved here! I don’t have any beds apart from Cole’s and my own, me and markus are sharing until we can get another bed, which will take at least until Wednesday, and even then it is unlikely that I’ll have enough room to accommodate you, which I have not agreed to doing yet,” he rambled, looking Niles in the eyes as he sighed, pushing himself up off the sofa and trudging his way to the door again. “Fine, I’ll go find somewhere else” he sighed as he looked over at his brother, opening the front door. “I’m sorry…” Connor looked over at him and then back towards the floor in front of him. “It’s not me you should be sorry to” he told him with a dry snicker. He sighed and let his tense shoulders relax once the door closed behind his brother. 

There had always been competition between his brother and himself, mostly as teenagers. Niles had always been so much more…smarter, faster and…socially comfortable. If Connor were to stand in front of a crowd he would freeze up and maybe say a random fact about dogs before scuttling off behind a large object, but not his brother. Niles would jump at the chance to be up on stage doing whatever, that’s why he had decided for a job in…entertainment. Adult entertainment, specifically for gay men…perverted old gay men, mostly. If you were to ask Connor it was a waist of smarts, the dancing and the lustful stares his brothers face made, made him look gormless when in fact, behind that eyeliner and the lacy lingerie sat a very intelligent and independent man. 

“Daddy,” Cole’s voice piped up from behind markus, slowly making his way over and snapping Connor from his little mind palace. “Can we try and find my toy box?” He asked, sliding in-between two towers of boxers twice the size of the six year old. “Of course sweetie, just-“ he cut himself off as he watched Cole knock the bottom box with his heel, the three boxes lazily stacked one on top of the other immediately tumbling down. It was like slow motion, both himself and markus jumping forward. Connor grabbed the box before it could hit his son, the other Male steadying the remainder of the boxes and sighing as Cole grabbed onto his leg and whined in concern. “Why don’t we go find your toy box, hm?”

***

After a few minutes of searching through the different boxes Connor and markus found three containers with Cole’s name on it, sitting down together as the youngest raked through the box until he found a few toys and placed them on the floor, sitting himself in between his father’s legs, his back against his stomach. “I’ll go make us lunch, how does salad sound?”  
“Boring!” And, “Great markus, Thank you” Were the two answers. All the man could do was shake his head as he made his way into the kitchen to make lunch for the two lovable idiots. 

Connor smiled as he watched Cole play, his eyes flickering to the Barbie in his left hand and smiling when he saw how she was holding hands with a different Barbie with brown hair. “What are those two doing?” He asked, pointing towards the two, tilting his head. “It’s rude to point,” he stated as he looked back at Connor with a cheeky looking grin. “Of course, I’m sorry”  
“They’re going on a walk together, I’m thinking a picnic!” He squealed happily, putting down the Barbies and scrambling to find one of the dust cloths markus had gave him as a bedsheet for his toys that one time. 

Cole’s smile slowly dissolved to curiosity as he retrieved the blue dust cloth and laid it out in the pristine while carpet, looking over at Connor as he sat his Barbies together on the cloth. Everything was quiet, the only sound was a quiet hum from Markus in the next room and the sound of the occasional car pass the house. “When will I have another mommy or daddy?” He asked curiously, his dad’s eyed widening at the sudden and unexpected question. He looked down slightly, unsure of how to answer the question. “Hopefully soon…” he told him as he took ahold of one of the action men Cole had standing near the girls picnic, looking at it with a small and hopeful smile, “hopefully very soon…” he told him again. 

Connor smiled as he brought Cole into a tight hug, burying his face into his hair. “I love you so much” he mumbled. Cole giggled as he wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck, giving him a tight squeeze. “I love you up to the moon and back!” He shouted, pulling away from the hug and holding his arms out as wide as he could. “I love you this much!” He told him, Connor smiling as he held his arms out as wide as he could. “Yeah, well, I love you this much” he laughed as Cole tried to get his arms as wide as his, eventually falling forward into his arms. They gave each other another big hug and smile before markus called for them to come into the kitchen. To Cole’s dismay, they had a fruit salad. Connor argued with him about how it was beneficial to his health and ended up with a cube of watermelon in his hair. 

***

Connor woke early the next morning, groaning as he turned over, his face right next to markus’. After getting over the initial shock of waking up with his best friend in his bed and remembering what happened the previous night, he got up, letting his feet touch the floor. After a yawn and a stretch he stood up, joints cracking as he made his way over to the fabric make do wardrobe and pulled out his work uniform. He hung the Predominantly black suit uniform with his name on what would be the right side of his chest up on the back of the bedroom door, jumping slightly as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him from the door. “What the hell are you doing up this early?” Markus asked as he let go of him, letting him spin around to look him in the eyes. “Why are you up this early?” Connor questioned back as he smoothed out his pyjama shirt and looked up at markus with a raised eyebrow. “Touché, detective” he sighed with a smile, “I’ll go make some ‘first day at school’ pancakes for Cole,” he told him as he walked out the bedroom, not even bothering to put a shirt on. 

Connor shook his head as he ran a hand through his now gel crusted hair from the day previously; he really needed a shower. He raked around in a box for his towels and smiled as he pulled out a light blue one with Cole’s name printed on the bottom, tucking it under his arm as he grabbed his own identical towel and made his way to the bathroom. After turning on the shower and neatly hanging the towels on the towel rack he let the room steam up before pulling off his clothes and stepping into the shower. The warm water that hit his back seemed to almost immediately melt any stress from the move, making him groan happily as he turned away from the water to grab his shampoo. 

The new house’s bathroom was a decent size, the light grey tiles that covering the whole of the floor were and neat and large, continuing up the shower wall. The bathroom counter top a darker grey than the tiles, stretching along the wall with a mirror above it. The shower was his favourite part, the only thing sectioning him off from the rest of the bathroom were two panels of glass, one opening as a door. He felt like steamy shower sex scenes from movies he had watched had taken place there, giving the place an odd romantic feeling to it. He shook his head as he massaged his shampoo into his hair, rinsing it off and humming as he applied some conditioner and stared to wash his body with the tea tree scented body wash markus had gotten him for his birthday a few months prior. 

After rinsing everything off and an additional few minutes of waking up Connor stepped out of the shower and onto a white mat, shivering as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Once he gathered his pyjamas he rushed across the hallway back into his bedroom, drying himself before getting dressed: taking his time to flatten his shirt and sort out his blazer, making sure that the tie he had on was pinned to his shirt and his collar was acceptable. The blazer was an odd one, more of a jacket that didn’t fasten, the collar not folding out like most did, the Collar lapel also not folding over, it framed his torso well so he didn’t complain. 

Connor smiled as he picked up the wool bracelet Cole had made him for his birthday, putting it on with a small chuckle. Connor slowly and quietly walked down the hallway, opening his little boy’s door and peeking inside the blue tinted room, thanks to his little night light that glowed a light blue. He slowly made his way over, kneeling down beside him and shaking him gently. “Wake up time, Cole…uncle markus is making you some ‘first day at school’ pancakes…” he told him, smiling as the small boy groaned and turned over in his bed. 

Cole was never a morning person, he always imagined his biological father being that way too, both grumbling and swatting Connor’s hand as he shook them and poked at their cheeks. He often imagined Cole’s father as being a handsome man, his hair a light brown, maybe even a dirty blonde, his face covered in stubble from being too busy running after his son, maybe another child too, strong arm wrapping themselves around Cole and his wife…he was jealous to say the least, when was a handsome man going to come and sweep him off of his feet? Never probably, despite his face he had little to make him desirable. He was a stubborn detective that could never forget anything with a six year old boy at home, so no muscle man would ever chase after him knowing that. 

He shook his head as he gently took ahold of Cole’s hand and shook it, squeezing it to try and get him to wake up. “Come on Cole, wake up sweetheart…” he mumbled as he sighed and kissed his cheek. Finally, after minutes of shaking and kissing Cole finally sat up in his bed, hair sticking up all over the place and eyes full of sleep. Connor chuckled as the small boy looked at him blankly, closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his head against his chest. “Tired” he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around his neck, letting him sit comfortably in his arms as he took him down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Markus laughed as he spotted the pair, shaking his head as he put down three plates of pancakes, Connor’s having absolutely nothing on it but Cole’s with nearly a whole bottle of syrup. 

“Morning Cole” the man chuckled as he sat down next to them. “Morning uncle markus, Are you meeting up with the pretty lady today?” He asked, a smile sneaking onto his face as he shoved half a pancake in his mouth. “Slow down buddy, and yes, I’m seeing North today” he chuckled as he shook his head, well aware of Cole’s little crush on his best friend. “And uncle Simon?” He asked, referring to markus’s boyfriend, giggling when the older man nodded. “Uncle Simon is silly” he mumbled through his food, Connor frowning. “Manors Cole” he warned as he slowly ate his pancakes. “Sorry daddy, I’m just excited!” He giggled. Everything was quiet for a moment before the small boy with only half a pancake left made a small squeaking type noise. “What if the other boys don’t like me?” He asked quietly. 

Connor opened his mouth to talk but markus beat him to it. “If the boys don’t like you, you go and play with the girls, trust me, they’re a whole lot better to be around than nasty boys, but if there’s nice boys like you, you try be friends with them too” he told him with a small smile. Connor sighed, smiling slightly as he finished his pancakes and stood up. “Come on then Cole, lets go and get you ready for the day” he told him as he got off from his chair with a little bit of struggle before grabbing his dad’s hand and pulling him up the stairs. 

The two tried to quickly get dressed, Connor struggling to find clothes appropriate for first day of school and Cole complaining that his new toothpaste taste funny only for Connor to find he was using Marku’s very strong and minty toothpaste. If it wasn’t for Connor preparing his school bag the night before they would have definitely been late for school, but they weren’t. The two held hands tightly as the early morning light struck their face, their hands in gloves and heads in hats as their noses turned red at the stingingly cold wind whipping them. Connor smiled slightly as a bunch of girls and boys immediately ran over to Cole, asking all sorts of questions from the new student. It must have been odd for them to get a new person at such a late time of the year, it was only a week or two until Christmas. 

Cole seemed to be pulled off into the nearest bench by the sea of children, making his dad laugh as he shook his head and walked over to where the parents seemed to be watching happily. “Morning newbie!” A large man laughed, taking Connor’s hand in his own and shaking it happily. “The names David!” He smiled, the smaller male chuckling slightly, “Connor.” He told him as the other parents started to chatter away to him. Some of them seemed overly excited to meet a new parent, some recognised him from years previously and some seemed to stay quiet but nosey, at one point he was asked if he was single, to which he blushed and laughed quietly, shaking his head slowly. 

The school bell rang and small arms wrapped themselves around connors waist in the middle of a conversation with a woman named Tina. He smiled as he kneeled down beside Cole and pulled his hat over his red ears, laughing as Cole sneezed from the cold. “Alright, Markus will pick you up at the end of today and I’ll be home at tea time, we’re having pasta for dinner and we have a chocolate cake for desert.” He told him as he fussed over his coat and scarf, looking into his sons eyes and smiling gently. “Have a good first day at school…if anyone is mean you go talk to the teacher about it okay?” He told him as he sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. “Love you!” Cole giggled as he cuddled into his dad. Connor smiled as he pulled away and kissed his cheek. “I love you too, now go get inside, it’s freezing out here” he smiled as he ran to the classroom with his new friends. 

He sighed as he stood up, about to leave when a slightly shorter man made his way over to him, his hair pulled back into a bun. “Mr Dechart?” He asked, putting his hand out for him to shake. “That’s me, you must be Cole’s teacher?” He asked as he shook his hand firmly, smiling. “Yes, I’m Kamski, I’m Cole’s teacher, I’ve just came out to say that at the end of the day I was hoping you could stay back and we could talk about his first day?” He asked as he looked Connor up and down, which seemed to go straight over his head. “I Uh, I won’t be picking him up tonight but you can talk to Cole’s-“ he was immediately cut off, “Cole’s mother? That’s fine!”  
“No, I mean Cole’s-“  
“Oh his father! Sorry, I assumed you had a wife, how rude of me!” He laughed, and before Connor could attempt to correct him again he was talking again. “I’ll talk with your husband about him tonight, maybe we can talk together another time, anyways, I must be off, and you’ll be needing to go to work so I will see you later” he smiled as he winked, jogging off towards the classroom. 

Connor was speechless, blinking slightly as he mumbled a small ‘Okay…’ before making a mental note to tell markus the teacher may assume him to be Cole’s second dad. He quickly made his way to his car and set off, his mind wondering slightly as to what had just happened. He knew what a wink was, and why people used it but surely Kamski hadn’t meant to wink, in his mind he was married and he definitely had a child, so what was he planning? Did he want something? Did he want Connor? He shook his head, that was irrelevant, all that mattered now was getting to work and setting a good impression of himself. 

**

After verifying his identity at the main reception and showing the pretty looking woman his badge and reciting his number he was finally allowed to enter the precinct. He sighed as he stood at the side of the office area, the holding cells to the right of the many desks. The desks were set up oddly in connors opinion, instead of one desk per space there were two, the side of the desk opposite the one chairs were pulled up to was another desk, so if two people were to sit there they would be facing each other. On each desk sat a computer, the police department’s crest on each screen flashing a dark blue and with it sat a plain white mug. Out of the two rows of desk facing each other the row on the far right had a vacant space, the desk completely clean and unpersonalised. No pictures or stationary scattered around like the others and when he walked over and looked at the plaque he smiled to find his own name printed on there. ‘Det Dechart,’ it was nice to see his name neatly printed on something. 

He sighed as he sat down at his desk, biting his lip as he thought about the many photos and stationary in his car, immediately running out to grab the box and then running back in. He smiled as he pulled out a bunch of family photos, mostly himself markus and Cole. Niles was in a few of them, but he decided to only put two up. He put a photo of himself Cole and markus on the latest Halloween, chuckling as he remembered how markus and Cole had went as vampires and he had went as a robot, a simple costume but he pulled it off with his good posture and articulated artificial voice he could put on. The second one was one of Cole on his first day of school the year previous, grinning in his little dinosaur shirt, his front two teeth missing;his brother, Niles, stood beside him with his arms tightly wrapped around his nephew. 

Connor stood back to admire his decretive work, looking at the photos of the three of them from Halloween and the other of Niles and Cole, the little boy only having been on the family a few years. He had been a nervous kid back then, he only ever held Connor’s hand and had regular night terrors. Being a detective he had tried to look into his boy’s past, but whoever gave him up made themselves almost untraceable. The workers simply said one day they came out to the main reception and he was there, just sitting there with no note. The workers had reckoned that it was a teen mum, maybe a teen mum with an unwanted pregnancy with someone in a powerful position. There were all sorts of theories about Cole at the Orphanage, and Connor had promised to tell the girls there what had happened if he ever found out. 

After snapping out of his thoughts he finally sat himself down, the desk opposite his own catching his eyes, automatically making him stand up and walk around to observe. A small photo of an older man, a woman and a baby, probably only a few months old…he recognised the man as lieutenant Hank Anderson, he had been big in the papers with his help in the red ice case. This was confirmed by the plaque with ‘Lt Anderson’ printed on it. He smiled as he spotted headphones, holding them up to his ears and smiling when he recognised the band instantly; knights of the Black Death. Despite Connor’s pristine clothes and mature attitude he loved heavy metal, rock, anything like that. In all honesty Connor was open to all genres of music, apart from jazz and classical, couldn’t stand the stuff. 

He was reading an article about the red ice work Anderson did until he was interrupted. “Hey, What the fuck you you think you’re-“ Connor stumbled slightly as someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, coming face to face with almost stunning blue eyes. The man’s voice seemed to drift into silence before he grunted and let go of the younger Male’s shoulder. “Morning lieutenant, my name is Connor Dechart, no need to introduce I know about you already” he smiled as he put his hand out to shake. The man’s eyes seemed to flicker from his face to his hand and back again before it finally registered in his brain that he was supposed to shake it. He nodded slightly as he shook his hand and quickly let go. “Nice meeting you…”  
“Detective” he stayed with a small lob sided smile. “Detective” he nodded again as he moved past Connor and sat himself at his chair, groaning as he rest his elbows on his desk and held his head. “Fuck” he mumbled under his breath. 

Connor looked over the lieutenant, he was an older man, probably late forties early fifties. He wasn’t the best looking guy Connor had met but with his height and his soft eyes he somehow found his heart thumping like it did with the muscular men that offered him drinks and a ‘quickie’ at bars. “So lieutenant-“ he was cut off by a loud voice, calling out from a room slightly elevated from the rest of the room. Its walls were glass along with its door and stood in front was a large man, his gut hanging slightly from his pants and a professional smile on his warm brown features. “Anderson, Dechart, a word” he spoke, motioning with his head to come up into his office. The two officers looked at each other and after a few moments they slowly made their way to his office. Connor chuckling slightly at hank mumbling something along the lines of ‘this better be a god damn promotion’ before pushing open the glass door and holding it for the detective. After a quick thank you Connor sat himself in one of the chairs before the bald man’s desk, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to stop himself from sweating too much. Hank sat himself down beside the other, looking over the desk as he leaned back casually in his chair, arms crossed. 

“What’s it now Fowler?” He asked, his voice a bit scratchy before he coughed. “Well, as you know, detective Dechart here is new to the station- and before you can cut me off saying you aren’t going to work with a rookie, he’s no idiot, passed his classes with flying colours, he was top of his class and worked, and cracked may I add, the Manfield case.” He told him. Connor bit the inside of his lip, not liking the spotlight being on him for so long. The Manfield case had been a tough one but all it took was a few late nights and a surprisingly helpful talk with a young Cole and he was on a role. Who knew a three year old would know about revenge and drug trafficking? He coughed awkward, lieutenant Anderson sighing as he nodded slowly. “You got me Fowler, after ten whole years you finally found me a partner, let’s hope this was a good choice on your hands, not the rookies fault if he’s swallowed hole” he laughed as he stood up and ran his finger across the man’s desk. “Due for a dust in here Jeffery” he grinned, his boss giving him a look that said everything. Old friends, many late nights drinking and watching the game together, Connor could see it all. 

He smiled as he stood up, thanking the chief and walking out of his office and down the small amount of stairs, heading to his desk where Hank stood with the photo off Connor, Cole and Markus on Halloween in his hands. “Cute boy, is he yours?” He asked, connors smile growing, “Yeah, he’s a sweetheart…” he told him. “The man, your husband?” He asked, looking over at Connor, but before he could even open his mouth a male officer ran over, looking at the two. “There’s been a murder.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not even an hour at the precinct it seems our detective and his lieutenant partner have been brought to the scene of a murder, with soup on his shoes and a question in his head- what will Hank Anderson do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s short, going back to school has sucked all of the motivation out of me and I’ll probably make longer chapters after this one :) (unedited)

Hank and Connor were on the scene within the hour, and with it being connors first case at the new precinct everyone at the station and at the scene was eager to watch him work. Hank pulled up into the parking lot, his old car jerking to a halt, sighing as he leaned back against the car seat and peaked over at his partner who seemed preoccupied on his phone. “You know, Fowler wouldn’t be too happy about-“  
“I’m getting my notes app open lieutenant, I don’t suppose you have a pen and paper lying around?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning to the door and letting it pop open with the tug of a handle. The older man grumbled as he followed suit, both walking side by side towards the opening to the pub. Already connors fingers were going crazy along his phone screen, the name of the pub and the surrounding area seemingly already burned into the man’s memory and phone. 

“The lilac lion…surprising place to find a murder if you ask me, a quiet pub with minimum staff…what possible conflicts could arise” Connor mumbled as himself and the lieutenant tried to fit through the opening to the pub. One of the double doors were still closed causing a small bump of shoulders with the two men, the older stepping back to let the detective through first. “What a gentleman” he remarked, stepping inside the warm and cosy area. The building was only small, the bar area having a few tables around before branching off into more of a restaurant area to the right of the entrance, the bar decorated with festive holly and garland around the edges, a tree placed in the far corner. The wall of alcohol seemed to entice the lieutenant, his eyes flickering to the whiskey as they passed by the side entrance to behind the bar. A woman stood at the opening of the restaurant area, smiling as she looked up and spotted the two men walking towards her. “Morning Lieutenant, detective” she nodded at the two, motioning for them to follow. 

As they walked through the small restaurant only containing around six tables she gave the two a quick overview of the situation at hand. “Victim is a twenty six year old female by the name of Danielle Swarts, she was a waitress and the niece of the pubs owners…Kimberly and jack” she explained as she opened a door with ‘staff only’ messily written on paper with black marker, scowling at the smell of old condiments as she lead them through the pantry area to a larger freezer stock up room, a bucket of soup knocked over near a body that lay mangled on the floor. “It’s not for the faint of heart…” Hank mumbled as he glanced towards Connor who seemed to still have control over his stomach as he crouched down beside the body. “Any witnesses?” The both of them asked, looking at each other before averting their attention to the forensic scientists. “As far as I know? None, victim must have been cornered and killed…brutally…” she mumbled as she looked down at the corpse, shivering with a groan of disapproval. 

Connor’s eyes scanned the body, she was nice looking girl, if her hair wasn’t died a deep blood red and her teeth were still in her mouth she would look stunning. “Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head but our killer had a bit of fun…by pulling her teeth out and carving out her…uterus…” the woman sighed as she kneeled down beside Connor, hank sighing as he looked around the area. “Definitely struggled…there’s soup all over…god damnit, tomato too…” he mumbled as he planted his shoe right in the middle of the puddle. Connor shook his head as he wrote a few notes down on his phone. “Time of death?” Hank asked, Connor standing up to join him near the bucket of soup. “Approximately 3:35 to 4:15, staff noticed her absence and decided to check up on her when she hadn’t came back from grabbing a few bottles of pineapple juice,” she smirked, sighing again as she stood up and walked towards the pantry area. “I won’t be having soup for a long time…oh and before I forget, there was a kid on sort of school work experience here at the time of death…she seemed pretty shaken, poor kids only fifteen,” she told them as she finally left them. 

Hank sighed as he leaned against a nearby wall, looking over the girl, scoffing, “shame…” he mumbled as Connor looked over at him. “Who pulls out someone’s teeth if they’re already dead?” He asked as he crossed his arms. “Someone who has it in for the other person? I mean, it’s definitely a crime of passion…and it seems to also be premeditated…there’s no murder weapon no nothing, it’s in a quiet place and people didn’t seem to notice for at least forty minutes after she went missing.” Hank rambled, “And hair fibres and DNA won’t help us much, she works in a restaurant…she comes in contact with lots of people everyday…” he mumbled. “Guess it’s going to boil down to good old detective work then, lieutenant” Connor told him as he took one last look at the crime scene. “I think if we get a statement from the police already here and look into the shifts and guests in the time of death I recon we can call in suspects tomorrow…after paperwork of course” hank grumbled as he slowly left the room, his partner lingering behind before following after him back to the bar. 

A whole hour later Hank and Connor piled back into the car, a few pieces of paper tucked into a planner under the young detective’s arm. “What a mess…” Anderson grumbled as he put his seatbelt on and reversed from the parking lot. “So…for your first crime scene in Detroit how was it?” He asked as Connor smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair as he shook his head, “honestly? Morbid.” He laughed as he looked down at his notes, closing the app and locking his phone. “So…you got a kid?” Hank asked as he recalled before they left for the crime scene. Connor hummed as he nodded, pausing slightly before answering. “Yeah, six years old, likes to sleep in on weekends and slack off at school despite knowing everything,” he answered as hank pulled to a red light. “What’s his name?” He asked, glancing over at the other man’s face. “Cole, cole Dechart” he told him. Hank blinked a few times, face blank as the name hit him like bricks to the head. Cole. Who knew a name could cause so much thought. Connor was just about to ask if the lieutenant was okay before he was interrupted. “Nice name…” he mumbled as he averted his gaze from Connor. 

“So, you’re happily married?” He asked as the lights turned green and he drove towards the main road back to the precinct. Connor snorted, shaking his head as he gripped the book and papers in his lap. “Oh god no!” He laughed, Hank smirking as he glance over, “unhappily married? Messy marriage? Cheating on him every night marriage?” He queried, Connor shaking his head as he smiled. “No, I’m uh, I’m not married, he’s my best friend, Markus, guy pulled me out of a horrible time in my life, we just live together,” he explained as he looked towards Hank, who’s face seemed to radiate something between happiness and confusion. “Wait, Markus…I knew the guy looked familiar! He’s the guy who raises money for loads of youth related charities right?” He asked as they got closer and closer to the precinct, pulling up in the parking lot. “Nice observation skills, lieutenant,” Connor smiled as he winked towards the older man, climbing out the car and walking straight towards the entrance. Hank sat in the car for a few minutes, the winks playing in his head a few times as he gripped his heart dramatically. “Give me a fucking heart attack next time” he grumbled as he clambered out the car and made his way after Connor slowly. 

***

After a tough few hours of small talk and paper work Connor and hank were released for the day, walking out the precinct together talking quietly together as their arms brushed against each other slightly. “So uh…want to go get a drink?” The Lieutenant asked as they came towards the parking lot, stopping and turning to face each other. “Maybe later, the weekend? I’m not one to get drunk on a work night” he told him as he grinned and looked hank in the eyes, only to look back down to the ground. Hank grumbled to himself and nodded, swaying on his feet slightly as he adjusted the leg he was leaning on. “Right, of course! Wouldn’t expect anything less from a detective like you” he chuckled under his breath, Connor shaking his head as they walked towards their cars. “See you tomorrow lieutenant, stay safe and don’t do anything stupid” he warned him as he climbed into his car and watched as the older man did the same, sighing happily as he leaned back in his seat. 

His first day had went well, a crime scene and a great partner were the two highlights, but he couldn’t help but cast his mind back to when he had mentioned Cole’s name. Maybe an old friend or family member was called Cole…maybe it brought back bad memories. Either way he would get to the bottom of it eventually, because partners tell each other everything, right? 

Connor sighed as he looked at the clock, 2:54. Cole would be finished in six minutes, enough time to call markus and inform him on the teachers assumption of them being a married couple, and maybe then he could check up on Niles and see how housing was going. He may not like Niles that much anymore but he still cared for him, he was still his brother and if anything was to happen he would probably cry for a century. They were once really close, they always had been up until he came to Cole’s fifth birthday party high and drunk out of his mind. After that he refused to let his son anywhere near him, he didn’t trust him anymore, he didn’t care if he had been to Rehab since then, he had ruined his relationship with Cole and he would have to live with that! The boy was terrified of him, obviously only remembering the worst about him. He sighed as he shook his head and phoned Markus. “Hi markus, have a good day?” He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Yeah! Great, I booked that place down the road from my dad’s for a charity ball on Thursday!” He laughed, voice coming through the car’s speakers. “Great, that’s what I like to hear, oh! And before I forget-“ markus laughed, “funny joke” Connor rolled his eyes, “its a saying markus, I can’t help it” he mumbled as his friend still laughed. “Cole’s teacher thinks we’re married, I just thought I would tell you that” he sighed as markus went on a small rant about people assuming because Connor had a kid and lived with Markus that he was the father.

“Hey, sixteen year old you would have loved that assumption,” he grinned, laughing as the sound of a flustered markus came through. “Shut up! We dated for a year, it wasn’t even that long.” Connor could almost feel the pout through the car’s Bluetooth system. “Stop pouting and pick up my child, I’ll see you soon” he hummed as he hung up without letting his friend explain himself. Markus and Connor had dated, they didn’t hide that, they often joked about it. When markus was 16 and Connor 15 they had dated, it was short lived and they only ever got intimate with each other once or twice, neither of the two had anything up until they left school when Markus met a man who was like an angel who fell to Earth, Simon. He sighed as he drove down the road, finger hovering over the ‘call’ button on the steering wheel, Niles’ name highlighted in a bring blue. Without even realising his finger slowly pressed down, his heart fluttering in his chest, almost begging for him not to pick up. 

“Hey this is Nines,” that stupid nickname of his, his stripper name as he liked to call it, Connor couldn’t understand why he called himself something so close to his actual name, what was the point of having an alias. “I’m busy doing something right now, leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to yo-“ he hung up, not bothering to leave a message as he sighed and turned the radio, letting his favourite heavy metal band play over his obvious distress. When had he become so scared of his brother? Maybe it was after the incident when he called him, shouting down the phone, ordering him and begging him to let him see his nephew…but Connor couldn’t, he wouldn’t let that monster that consumed his brother scare Cole any longer, even if it meant losing touch with him completely…

He didn’t even realise he had pulled up onto the drive until he heard a loud and continuous knock at his window, a giggle coming from behind the glass. He smiled as he turned the engine off and popped open the door, watching at his sweet little boy climbed in and sit in his lap as he cuddled up to him, still giggling and smiling happily. “I’m guessing by that smile you had a good day?” He asked as he ran his hand through his hair happily, planting a kiss on his forehead. Within moment of saying this Cole started ranting and raving about his day, helping his dad out of the car as Markus unlocked the front door and let the two go in before him. 

Once Cole had tired himself out and retreated to the comfort of the living room sofa Connor finally turned to his friend who leaned against the counter with a face that screamed murder. “That bastard, Kamski, Cole’s teacher, he came up to me and started ranting on about how I had a very sexy and handsome husband!” He sighed as he looked away. Connor bit his lip as he spotted a look of guilt in the other man’s differently coloured eyes. “Markus don’t tell me…”  
“Yeah, I uh…I called him a cunt for lusting after my husband and…I may have told him that if he ever even looked at you in the wrong way again that I’d kill him…” he mumbled as he still avoided eye contact, taking two mugs with blue triangles from the cupboard, putting them in the coffee machine as Connor spluttered and stuttered over his words. 

“Markus I told you to tell him we weren’t married not threaten to kill him!” He cried out as the front door opened and the familiar sound of uncle Simon screaming Cole’s name echoed around their mostly empty house. “Cole my precious gem how have you been I’ve missed you so much!” The man laughed as he walked through into the kitchen with the small boy in his arms, bright blue eyes scanning the area as Cole played around with a chunk of his blonde hair. Around his lips sat lines from years of smiling and laughing, telling a story of a long and happy life with the small creases around his eyes. His eyes set on his boyfriend, grinning as he passed his ‘nephew’ over to Connor. The detective smiled as he watched the two embrace. “I guess I missed you too” he grinned as he pulled away and planted a short kiss to his lips, chuckling as Cole made a noise of disgust. “How the hell did you get here so quickly, you live halfway across the city” Markus grinned as he pulled his other half out of the kitchen and into the living room, hands intertwined together happily. 

Connor longed for a relationship like Markus’, they seemed to happy and care free and Simon was such a sweetheart, never forgetting a single anniversary, he had one for the first time he made Markus laugh, one for the first time they had done that lady and the tramp spaghetti scene and of course, the anniversary of their first time on a jet ski. The two were perfect for each other, both of them would take a bullet for the other and Connor only hoped they’d never get in a situation like that, because the other would definitely jump. He didn’t want to lose his best friends. Connor shook his head as he let Cole down onto the floor and followed after him as they made their way into the surprisingly well decorated living room, small, cute, fake plants on the coffee table and in the corner nearest to the door. He watched at the two lovebirds sat close to each other. “I’m guessing you’re here to cook us food?” Connor asked as he sat himself down at the edge of the sofa, sitting so he could stretch his legs out and rest his feet on Markus’ lap as they spoke, the sound of the coffee machine whirling away in the kitchen. “Of course not! I’m here to see my favourite boy in the world! And then cook food” he told him as he smiled down at Cole who sat on the floor with his barbies, “I’m talking about you babes” he whispered as he winked at the young boy, grinning at Markus as he gave a look of fake horror. “Cole how could you!” He gasped as the young boy giggled. “You aren’t Simon’s best friend, I am” he argued. 

Connor rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into his work trousers to fish out his phone, but something else caught his attention. It was a small amount of paper, and once out in the light he discovered some sloppy looking numbers with hanks name stuck at the end, a cheesy smiley face following. He rolled his eyes and smiled as he slowly entered the number and name into his phone, biting his lip as he sent the first text. 

‘Hey, hows the drinking going?’


End file.
